Effing Colors in the Sky
by Terra Saltt
Summary: Denmark loves the aurora borealis and Norway wants to stop freezing his butt off and just go home. But this little trip to the tundra isn't only to see the Northern Lights. DenNor, fluff, short and cute in which Denmark can be a sweetheart, too.


**It's short, it's fluffy, it's DenNor. The only thing I've ever written of this pairing, actually. Wrote it months ago but decided to post before the new year starts. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Fucking colors in the sky, Norge!" A spazzing spikey-haired Dane pointed to the clear starry sky with a broad smile. "There's gonna be colors in the sky tonight, I can just feel it!"<p>

"So what?" I said from a short distance away. "It's only the aurora. Don't you see it all the time?"

"Yeah but isn't it cool? I've been watching the northern lights for as long as I can remember and it is always amazing."

I sighed at his child-like wonder. "Small things amuse small minds, I suppose."

"Small? The aurora is not small, it is huge!" Denmark made a face at me and jogged back to where I was standing on top of a small hill of tundra.

"Like you're head?" Seriously, why do I humor him and let him take me all the way out to the middle of nowhere just to see the aurora? It can be seen perfectly fine from my house if he just wants to watch it there. Hell, he could watch it in his own place. I don't see why we had to come as far north as we did.

"No, like my-"

"Finish that sentence and you will not have one."

That shut him up, but not for long. We sat down on the cold frozen permafrost ground of northern Norway to get ready for what he called 'the show' and he blabbed on and on to me about what an aurora actually is. I already know it is caused by the collision of energetic charged particles with atoms in the high altitude atmosphere but I let him have his moment. He likes to think he's smart.

"You know, lots of people come to see the northern lights," he said as we stared at the crystal clear sky and watched our breath make small vanishing clouds. "They say they are best viewed when you aren't alone."

"Then why did we come all the way up here?" I asked. He chuckled and grabbed my gloved hand. Denmark didn't say anything and just smiled that idiotic charming grin of his. I have to admit he puts me in a good mood sometimes. He's stupid and obnoxious, but there is a sweet side to him he only shows me. I knew very well why we were here, he was trying to make this a date. It's just like him to do this, too. I tell him I want to see that new kung-fu movie that came out and he takes me the middle of fucking nowhere to watch something I've seen countless times. Moron!

"Hey, look," he pointed enthusiasticly at a small ribbon of green appearing in the sky. "It's starting. I told you it would happen!"

Sure enough, the small ribbons and whisps of glowing color got bigger and brighter. There was a mix of reds and greens dancing on the sky above and all around us. It took over the entire night sky from horizon to horizon.

"It's beautiful," I said softly. We were laying side-by-side on our backs to not strain our necks as we gazed.

"Yeah," Denmark whispered to my left. He still had his gloved hand wrapped around mine. I didn't mind, his hands are warm through the material. "I could watch this same thing over and over again, but I'll never grow tired of it."

"Hm." I have to agree with him that the aurora never gets old. It has been a comfort that I usually take for granted. I felt a small squeeze in my hand and I turned to look at the man next to me. He wasn't looking at the lights, he was staring at me.

"You want to know why I brought you all the way up here?" he asked. That cocky smirk wasn't there anymore, it was replaced with a kind smile and soft eyes. That was the smile that always melted my frosty heart.

"Why?"

"Because it only seems fitting. The aurora will never change, it is always just as beautiful as the last time I see it if not more." He inched closer until he had me against his side and I was using his arm as a pillow. Usually I would smack him for popping my personal bubble but right now the mood just seemed…right. "I wanted you here because when the lights are gone I'll still have you. Nothing is more timeless than the way you make me feel when I look in your eyes, Norge…"

It was below freezing but my face felt like I was being blasted by heat. He leaned over and gave me a lingering kiss on the temple which I leaned into without shame. This was the Denmark that made my heart flutter violently. "And how exactly do I make you feel?"

"Like I'm here," he gestured to the empty rolling tundra that went on for miles in either direction. "On top of the world looking at a phenomonon that nobody can appreciate about as much as I do."

"Denmark…I didn't know you like the aurora that much."

"Who said anything about the aurora?"

I blinked and looked at him knowing my cool façade was cracking and breaking like a thin ice sheet. Words would fail me if I tried, so I responded to him with a kiss. He didn't hesitate for a moment to recieve my lips in a chaste show of affection that was so out of character for him, but so very appreciated.

"I love you Norge," he said when we parted. "I don't think I tell you that enough."

"I…I love you too…" I said and burried my blushing face under his chin. "Idiot." I felt him chuckle lightly and he pulled my chin up with a gloved thumb.

"You are going to miss the show if you hide," he said with a wink.

I missed most of the aurora anyway. I was too occupied with the soft kisses and gentle arms wrapped around my body to keep warm during the freezing northern night. We stayed like that for as long as possible until we really did have to start heading back. I started to stand and he helped me up.

That is why when I look at the norhtern lights I don't see the green and red whisps of color in the sky. All I see is that smile and that hand wrapped protectively around mine. We don't have many moments like that without him doing something stupid and ruining them, but when we do…

It's like I'm on the top of the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy New Year!<strong>_


End file.
